1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-motorized wheeled transport. More specifically, it relates to a portable dolly made up of a conventional, folding stepladder and a wheeled carriage. Additionally, the invention includes a dolly carriage that receives and holds the stepladder in place and then allows the ladder to be used as a platform for boxes, tools, and the like, during movement of the stepladder dolly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contractors or "do-it-your-selfers" working on homes oftentimes require not only a stepladder or extension ladder to facilitate their tasks, but almost certainly will require tools, power cables, boxes of materials, and the like during the course of the project. When a ladder along with tools or materials are needed on the same job site or in the same area of a job site, two or more trips are required to bring the various items to the location they are needed. A number of dolly-like devices and dollies directed towards use with ladders have been devised.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,138 issued to Bailey Brower on Dec. 29, 1959 there is disclosed a dolly attachment for suitcases or the like. The device consists of two mirror-image brackets connected to stub axles and wheels. The brackets are connected by a coiled spring that, in its relaxed position, holds them in a spaced apart relationship that is less then the width of a standard suitcase.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,155 issued on May 4, 1976 to Orlando Guidara. This discloses a stepladder dolly with rotatably mounted dolly wheels connected by an axle, and also having secondary roller means in the form of a pair of caster wheels.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,283 issued on Sep. 20, 1977 to Malcolm J. Brookes et al. The ladder caddy disclosed here has a two wheel carriage formed by a pair of vertical legs joined at the top by bridge members with rotatably mounted wheels on the lower ends. Cross braces are provided on the device for strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,590 issued on Aug. 15, 1978 to Phil Keith Tartan discloses a combined hand truck and ladder. The device has a frame with a pair of elongated side rails interconnected by cross braces. The lower portion has a load supporting foot connected to the ends of the side rails and there are axles carrying a pair of wheels.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,078 issued on Jun. 25, 1991 to Kenneth P. Pinckney. This discloses a harp caddy wherein there is shown a platform, clamping means to engage the feet of the harp, and wheels.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,164 issued on Dec. 8, 1992 to Michael A. Bradford discloses a cooler tote that includes support means, straps, and a means to connect each to the other. The support means includes wheels and an axle to permit the cooler to be moved over rough terrain without disturbing the contents therein.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.